Back Again
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Inuyasha finds out a way to revive his parents and brings them back, but he's surprised on what they have to say. **Story Will Have A Sequel**
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm glad to be writing again. This is yet again a Inuyasha X Kagome X Kikyo type of story. This one is a big different. Please read!

Summary: Inuyasha finds out a way to revive his parents and brings them back, but he's surprised on what they have to say.

* * *

Chapter One: Izayoi and InuTaisho

Inuyasha was sitting in front of his mother's grave. Today was the day she died. It was so long ago, yet it still seems as if the image of her was perfectly clear in his head.

'_Mother…It's been so long.' _Inuyasha thought. '_I wish I could see you one last time. I remember when Sesshomaru tried to make me believe it was really who I was talking to. I believed it was you for the longest time, until I found out I was basically getting eaten alive. All to find my father's grave. Father…he would be so proud of you to know that you went through hell and back with me.' _The thoughts were rambling all in his head. He put his hand on the worn tombstone. He heard footsteps and looked to his left to find Kagome by his side. She gave him a smile, but he just looked back at the tombstone.

"She's lucky to have a son like you, Inuyasha." Said the Miko. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks…" he said. She nodded.

"You think she would have liked me?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Well, I don't see any reason why she wouldn't." he said. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha blushed. He took one last look at the grave, set the flowers that were in his hand down on the soil, and walked away with Kagome by his side. "I just wish I could see her and father again…just one more time." He said.

"I understand how you feel. I would do anything in the world to see my father again." Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your father died?" asked Inuyasha. "I thought your parents just weren't together…" he said.

"No, he died when I was only 9. He died in a car crash." She said. Inuyasha looked confused. "You know those big moving things on the black roads?" she asked. He nodded. "He died because someone hit him with one of those big ones." She said, referring to a semi-truck. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Wow, Kagome…I…I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault and were not mourning for my father, today is about your mother." She said. Inuyasha nodded and they both walked back to the nearest village. Miroku and Sango were both gone on a mission and Shippo was left with Rin at Lady Kaede's Village. That just left the two alone.

On their way back, an old woman stood in front of them. She was short, about half of Kagome's height. She had on a worn out black cloak that had a hood that covered her eyes.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Inuyasha. The old woman laughed.

"My apologies, Inuyasha." Said the old woman.

"Wha—how do you know who I am? Who are you?" asked the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I don't sense any negative energy near her. I sense pure energy." Said Kagome.

"That's because I am Midoriko." Said the old woman. Kagome gasped.

"M-Midoriko?! You can't be! You're—"

"Dead?" finished Midoriko. "Yes, I am. But I took the form of an old woman to visit this world for a little bit. Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." Said Midoriko. Inuyasha was all ears. "You have been working to fight Naraku for a long time. I have to tell you this, you must stop. You mustn't complete the Shikon No Tama, for it will destroy all good in this world." Said the priestess.

"Well if we don't fight Naraku, then he's going to be the one to complete it!" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but with every shard he collects, he taints it. If the Shikon No Tama is completed and tainted, it will destroy the one who completes it, whether they are human or not." Said Midoriko.

"So…if we let Naraku complete the jewel, that's going to destroy him?" asked Kagome. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Kagome. But listen closely, no matter what you feel is going to happen, no matter what Naraku does with the jewel, do _not _purify him or it."

"But what about Kohaku? Without his jewel, he'll die!" said Inuyasha.

"If you're talking about the boy who Naraku is controlling, he will live. Just make sure that his jewel is the last jewel Naraku takes. That way, Naraku will take the jewel, die instantly, and Kohaku will live." Said the priestess. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have some good news to share with you." Said Midoriko.

"What is it?"

"Your mother and father will soon walk the earth again." Said Midoriko. Inuyasha gasped and his eyes shot wide.

"W-What…?" asked Inuyasha.

"I will revive them for you. You have proven that your heart is pure, and that you have the true strength of a full youkai." Said the priestess. She walked in the direction Inuyasha's mother's grave was. When they got there, she told them to step back. She lifted her old, wrinkly hands in the air and the soil that was his mother's grave began to shake. A light emerged from the grave and a hand popped out. Inuyasha's heart was pounding and tears were forming in his eyes. Kagome noticed and hoped to Kami that this was indeed his mother. The soil disappeared and was replaced with bright green grass. A woman wearing a purple kimono, with solid black hair stood where the grave was. Inuyasha's eyes widened and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"M-Mother…" he said quietly.

"My Inuyasha!" she shouted as she ran to hug her son. He wrapped his arms around her too and cried on her shoulder. Kagome began to cry as well from happiness. "My son, how I've missed you so much." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha felt her warmth. It wasn't like when Kikyo was alive. She was _really _alive. Her body wasn't made of soil. It was made of flesh and bones.

"Mother…I missed you too." He said as they let go of each other. She put a hand on his cheek.

"My, how you've grown." She said as he smiled. She looked next to her and saw Kagome. "I know who you are, you're Kagome. It's such a pleasure to meet such a strong woman." She said. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "She's just a friend?" Inuyasha went deep red and so did Kagome.

"Y-Yeah…a close friend." He said. Izayoi smiled and the three walked back to the hut Inuyasha and Kagome were staying in. Inuyasha looked for Midoriko and she was gone. He thanked her in his head and walked with the rest.

"So, mother…" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, my son?" replied Izayoi. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Is father alive too?" he asked. Her smile grew more.

"Before I came back to this world, he told me to meet him in front of the God Tree." Said the woman.

"The…God Tree? How does he know about that tree?"

"Inuyasha, we've been watching above you this whole time. I know the whole story. I know about Naraku, Kikyo, the Bone-Eater's Well, all of it." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha looked shocked as did Kagome.

"What do you mean about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm saying I know the whole love triangle between you, Kikyo, and Kagome." Said his mother. Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh…"

"We'll talk about that later. Let's go meet your father." Said his mother. The two agreed and walked with her. "Inuyasha, I'm really excited for you to finally meet your father! You were so young when he passed. It was the day he named you when he passed." Said Izayoi.

"So he named me Inuyasha?" said the hanyou. Izayoi nodded. They arrived at the God Tree and nobody was there. They looked around and was shocked to find InuTaisho in the trees, resting. He jumped down and stood in front of Inuyasha. He was tall, about 6 inches taller than Inuyasha. He had long wavy silver hair that was put back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black and white Kimono. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Inuyasha…wow" he said. He pulled the hanyou into a hug. Inuyasha hugged back but was not as emotional as he was with Izayoi. He never knew what his father looked like until now.

"H-Hello, Father." Said Inuyasha. They broke the hug and InuTaisho stood there to study Inuyasha's face.

"Wow…you look almost exactly like me." Said Inuyasha. InuTaisho smiled.

"Well, I'm your _dad_." Said InuTaisho. Kagome giggled and caught the attention of InuTaisho. He smiled and walked to the girl and embraced her.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear." Said InuTaisho. He broke the hug and Kagome bowed. "Because of you, Inuyasha is who he is today." Said InuTaisho. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Lord InuTaisho." Said Kagome. He smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome here would make a great wife, Inuyasha." Said InuTaisho with a toothy grin. Inuyasha was blood red.

"D-Dad!" said Inuyasha, embarrassed. Kagome giggled and The older couple laughed.

"I'm just teasing, I know the situation." Said InuTaisho. They all walked back to the hut again and they all had tea. It was silent for a moment until Izayoi broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, care to explain how Kagome got into this era?" asked Izayoi. She looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Well, I really don't know the situation myself. I never really asked." Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, signaling that she would tell the story.

"Well, I woke up for the classes I was taking, and my little brother came to me telling me that our cat, Buyo, went into our shrine, which is where the well was. I went inside and before I knew it, a centipede demon broke the seal on the well, and grabbed me. At the time, the Shikon No Tama was in my hip. Since Kikyo had the jewel burned with her body, it was passed onto me, since I am her reincarnation." Said Kagome. "It took me to this time, and that's when I met Inuyasha. He was out cold, because he was still pinned to the tree. I had to take out the arrow if I wanted to survive that demon attack. It swallowed the Jewel after it took it out of my body and Inuyasha saved us all." Said Kagome. "Then threatened to _kill me_" said Kagome, shooting Inuyasha a cold look as a joke.

"H-Hey! I didn't even know you back then!" said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed.

"So, since you're Kikyo's reincarnation, are you anything like her?" asked InuTaisho. Inuyasha gulped, since he knew that this angered Kagome.

"No, I'm nothing like her at all." Said Kagome.

"Really? I would guess that you had something in common with her." Said InuTaisho.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I am _never _going to have anything in common with her. Besides appearance that is." Said Kagome. InuTaisho smirked when he saw Inuyasha looking the opposite direction to avoid eye contact with Kagome.

"You're fine, my dear. It seems like you and her don't get along?" asked InuTaisho. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have any problem with her. I don't know about her, though. There's been times where she wanted to hurt me, and other times where she was nice to me. Either way, she doesn't phase me."

"How do you feel about Inuyasha seeing her?" asked Izayoi. Kagome blushed a bit.

"Well, whether or not I like it, he's still going to see her." Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her with an angry, blushing face.

"That's not true! Don't tell them lies!" said Inuyasha.

"Lies?! You're the one who lies about where you went when I ask you!" replied Kagome. Inuyasha gulped. "I don't care what you think about this, I know that no matter what I say, what condition I'm in, you're _always _going to go back to her! I've accepted that!" said Kagome. Inuyasha slumped down.

"I apologize that I brought this up." Said InuTaisho.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad he actually got to hear me say it this time. I can't say that I'm not bothered my him going to her, but what can I do? They have a special bond." Said Kagome. Izayoi smiled, half because she felt bad for the girl and half because she was proud of her respect.

"Wow, that's amazing." Said InuTaisho as he sipped his tea. "It seems like my son has done this more than once, huh?" asked his father.

"Well, yes. I don't blame him. He loves her." Said Kagome. "and I can never compete with that." Said Kagome. She blushed when she realized that she was still in front of Inuyasha. "N-Not that I want to or anything." She added quickly.

"Inuyasha, when did you and Kikyo meet?" asked Izayoi. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the floor.

"50 years ago. She died when I was sealed to the tree, but she was brought back to life." Said Inuyasha. "The original plan was for me to use the Shikon Jewel to become human so me and her could live our lives together." Said Inuyasha. "But that—" he began before Izayoi interrupted him.

"You _what_?!" she exclaimed. "Inuyasha you wanted to become human for her?" asked Izayoi.

"Well…yes. I did. Not anymore, I want to become a full demon." Said Inuyasha. Both parents had angry looks.

"Inuyasha, you should be proud of what you are. A hanyou." Said InuTaisho.

"Yeah, a weak hanyou." Said Inuyasha.

"Listen to me! You are not weak! I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you shouldn't be in love with someone who won't love you for who you are! She wouldn't be your wife because you were a half demon?! That's _sick_!" said Izayoi. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, you are my son and I am proud to call you a half-demon." Said InuTaisho.

"M-Mother…she's not a bad person…she…"

"She was the guardian of the jewel, wasn't she?" asked Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "That explains everything. She couldn't be seen as the priestess who was with a half-demon. She also wanted to be free, so she tried to kill two birds with one stone." Said Izayoi. "She wanted to get rid of the jewel so she could be free, and marry a human, so she wouldn't be looked down at." Said Izayoi. "Is that true love?" asked the woman. Inuyasha was shocked. He had never put it together like that.

"I…I…guess…not…" said Inuyasha. "It's just that it's not easy to forget someone how meant so much to you." Said Inuyasha. Kagome felt sad that she had even said anything.

"Inuyasha, I understand. I'm sorry. I was aware of how much you loved her and I kept on going." Said Kagome. "I really am sorry." She scooted next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I can't believe I'm saying these things in front of my _parents_' thought Inuyasha. "Kagome, you have every right to be upset about me going to see her. You have every right to get angry when someone compares you to her." Said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened and she was kind of confused.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?" asked the miko.

"I mean that when we first met, all I did was compare you to Kikyo, tell you how much better she was than you, how prettier she was, all of that was wrong of me to do. I also continue to leave you to go see her for like ten minutes, knowing that I won't be there to protect you if you get hurt. There was too many times where I almost lost you because I was off looking for Kikyo. I can't let that keep happening. If I do, then I would eventually lose you. I can't let that happen." Said Inuyasha, as he put his hand over hers that was on his shoulder. Izayoi smiled at her son. InuTaisho's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha open up to Kagome like that.

"Wow, son. I can tell you this, you've got guts. It took me so long for me to open up to your mother again." Said InuTaisho. "It seems like you really care about this girl." He continued. There was a short silence before Inuyasha took his hand off of hers and nodded slowly.

"I do." Said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and looked down. He had never talked about her like this, at least not when she was right next to him. Come to think of it, never has anyone talked about her like this in front of anyone unless it was her mother or father.

'Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm glad I chose the right one.'

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for the first chapter! Second chapter should be up soon! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, Chapter Two is up! Just a reminder that I do have a Tumblr that's just for Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts related things. .com :D make sure to follow! I'm going to start to post my fanfictions on that blog; hopefully it will get more reviews/readers!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Real Talk

Inuyasha and InuTaisho were out catching fish while Kagome and Izayoi were talking back at the hut.

"Kagome, can I bring something back up?" asked Izayoi. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Said Kagome.

"Does Inuyasha talk to you like that a lot?" asked Izayoi.

"Talk like what?"

"You know, how he was earlier. He completely opened up to you. He even held your hand." Said Izayoi. "When Inuyasha was little, he was always throwing a fit about everything." Said Izayoi with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"He doesn't always talk to me like that. Only when he knows he's done wrong and he feels my pain. A lot of the time he just whines and complains. Typical Inuyasha." Said Kagome with a laugh. Izayoi laughed with her.

"I know you're hurting through this whole thing, dear. I assure you Inuyasha will come to his senses soon." Said Izayoi, referring to him and Kikyo. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Izayoi. It means a lot."

"Anytime dear." Replied Izayoi. The two men came into the hut with a total of ten fish.

"Oh my goodness, you two caught a lot!" said Kagome, surprised at the amount of fish they got.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's start cooking!" said Inuyasha as he stuck a stick through the fish and put it into a fire they made in the middle of the hut. The rest did the same and they began eating once it was done cooking.

"Wow, this tastes really good!" said Izayoi, taking another bite. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"I wonder what Shippo and the rest are doing." Said Kagome. Inuyasha swallowed his food.

"Well, Shippo's probably either asleep or playing with Rin. Sango and Miroku are probably in a hut they rented, sleeping." Said Inuyasha.

"I sure do miss them." Said Kagome. Inuyasha took another bite out of his fish.

"Yeah, but I kinda like it when they're gone. Reminds us of the good ol' days. Huh, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"Yeah, this is how it all started." Said Kagome, taking another big bite out of the fish.

~~Flashback to Inuyasha and InuTaisho in the river~~

Inuyasha and InuTaisho were in the river, both trying to catch fish.

"Inuyasha, can we talk about something?" asked InuTaisho. Inuyasha sighed, knowing what this talk is going to be about.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Why can't you forget about Kikyo?" asked InuTaisho.

"I just can't. It's too hard. She was the first woman I loved, and I promised to avenge her." Said Inuyasha. InuTaisho nodded.

"I just think being in a love triangle with you three is kind of unhealthy. Plus, if you stay with Kikyo, she will eventually die because she cannot contain anymore souls, right?" asked InuTaisho. Inuyasha nodded.

"What do you feel about Kagome?" asked InuTaisho? Inuyasha had a light blush on his face.

"I…I don't know. I think we're good as just friends." Said Inuyasha.

"You're afraid she doesn't love you the way you love her. I can see it in your eyes." Said InuTaisho.

"No, it's not that. I do love her, it's just that I'm afraid I'm not good enough for her." Said Inuyasha.

"And why is that?" asked InuTaisho as he caught another fish.

"Well, for one I'm a half demon—"

"Would you cut it out?!" shouted InuTaisho. Inuyasha was speechless. His father was yelling at him for the first time. "Why aren't you _proud _of what you are?!" asked the older man.

"I…I just think I'm weak." Said Inuyasha.

"You're not. I've been watching you from above, Inuyasha. You are not weak. You hold my own fang in your hands and that alone shows a strength that not everyone has." Said InuTaisho. "You are my _son _and _none_ of my kids are weak. Understand?" said InuTaisho. Inuyasha nodded. "Your mother and I can both see how hurt Kagome is and we barely know her. That alone should tell you that what you're doing is _wrong_. I know it's hard to lose your first love, but no matter how else you put it, you and Kikyo cannot spend a happy life together at this point." Said InuTaisho. "I'm not saying you shouldn't avenge her. I know that was Naraku did was unforgivable and he should be slaughtered for all he did to mankind. You and Kagome share a special bond stronger than what you and Kikyo have." Said InuTaisho. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You think so?" asked Inuyasha.

"I know so. When your mother and I are asleep, you should talk to Kagome. At least try to tell her how you feel even if you're not straight forward with it." Said InuTaisho. "because I can tell you this, Inuyasha. That girl is one of a kind. I've seen her in combat, she would risk her life to save her friends." Sad InuTaisho. Inuyasha smiled.

"She really is somethin' huh?" said Inuyasha. InuTaisho smiled and nodded.

"She's the one for you. I think we have enough fish. Let's head back."

~~End of Flashback~~

"Well, I think that it's time for us to head to sleep." Said InuTaisho, winking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and looked down. He ever so slightly pulled Kagome so that she was leaning against him. He wrapped one arm around her and ate his fish with his other hand. Kagome looked at him in shock and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The parents got up and got into their sleeping bags. Sango and Miroku didn't take theirs with them, since they would be staying at huts that bad sleeping mats. The hut was long, so one side was darker than the side with the fire.

"This is nice." Said Kagome, leaning a bit more into Inuyasha. Inuyasha still had his arm around her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. Kagome…you know I care about you a lot, right?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded, but seemed bothered. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"It's just…this whole thing is so complicated." Said Inuyasha. Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry…" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are _you _apologizing?" asked Inuyasha.

"If I wasn't so clingy to you, this whole thing would be easier. We're not even a couple, but I still get angry for you going to Kikyo. It makes no sense, I know." She said. "It just hurts to see you love someone that doesn't love you the same way, because I know what that's like." Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo wants you to die with her whether or not you want to. She doesn't care what you want, or who you're friends with. She wants what she wants. Your mother was right, that isn't true love." Said Kagome.

"And who are you to tell me that?!" replied Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked. He pulled his arm away from her and put it to his side.

"I….I just don't want you getting hurt." Said Kagome.

"Yeah? Well how about you mind your own business for once!" shouted Inuyasha. Izayoi and InuTaisho bother woke up, but neither of them noticed that.

"Excuse me?! You're the one who brought it up!" replied Kagome.

"You know what, you're right. You should be sorry because if you didn't complain so much, I would be with Kikyo right now." Said Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha you shut your mouth!" shouted Izayoi.

"M-Mother…we woke you up…" said Inuyasha.

"How could you be so rude?! I never thought my son would ever be so cruel to one of his _close friends_! You should be more grateful that she's even in your life!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Your mother is right. That's no way to talk to a woman." Said InuTaisho.

"Y-You guys don't even know the situation!" replied Inuyasha.

"We don't need to! I know that Kagome didn't do anything wrong for you to say those mean words to her!" said Izayoi. "Apologize, now!"

"Feh, I'm not apologizin' for nothing!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't make me angrier than I already am!" shouted Izayoi. Inuyasha realized how disrespectful he was to his mother.

"Fine. Kagome, I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha.

"Shut up." Said Kagome.

"See?! How can I apologize when she's not gonna forgive me?!"

"You will never earn my forgiveness with that attitude." Said Kagome. Inuyasha growled and got up.

"I'm leaving!" said Inuyasha.

"Great! Tell Kikyo I said hi!" shouted Kagome.

"And what makes you think that's where I'm going?!" replied Inuyasha.

"Where else would you go?! This happens all the time! I'm used to it! We fight, you go to Kikyo, and you come back with that same _damn _attitude!" shouted Kagome. "You're never going to learn! One day I might get sick of you and just leave you here! I can do that anytime, you know!"

"Fine! Go ahead, I don't care!" shouted Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA SIT!" shouted Kagome. He fell to the ground. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off.

"What the hell?! You said you would leave, so leave!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes filled with angry tears.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted as she ran out of the hut. Inuyasha, Izayoi and InuTaisho were all alone in the hut.

"Sorry you guys had to see that…" said Inuyasha.

"Go after her, she has the Shikon Jewel shards, a demon could hunt her down easily." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded and ran out of the hut. He quickly caught up with her.

"Kagome…" she had just wiped her tears away, revealing red, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "I didn't mean to seem so harsh." Said Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to talk to you right now, go back to the hut." Said Kagome.

"I can't leave you alone." Said Inuyasha.

"Oh _now_ you can't leave me alone?" she asked, referring to all the times he left her unprotected to go see Kikyo. He just blushed in embarrassment.

"I really am sorry, Kagome. I was wrong about you." Said Inuyasha. He put his arms around her shoulder, fearing she would shake it off. She didn't and he was happy.

"Aren't you always?" she asked.

"I should have been aware that you felt bad." Said Inuyasha. "I'm an idiot." He said.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" she asked.

"I lied."

"Just go. I know you want to." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You really think I'd leave you to go see her at this time?"

"So if I was happy you would go?" she asked. Inuyasha remembered the time when Sango basically told him the same thing, the day that Kagome purified the miasma from Kikyo's body. He didn't say anything. Bad idea.

"You're ridiculous." She said, shaking his hand off and running off

"No, Kagome wait! It wasn't like that! I promise!" he shouted at he ran after her. Kagome was running as fast as she could, dodging branches, etc. Everything was a blur, but she kept running. She didn't notice a thick tree root sticking out and she tripped on it and her foot got caught in it.

_**CRACK!**_

Kagome shrieked in pain as she fell to the floor in agony. Inuyasha heard the crack and ran as fast as he could. Kagome was crying heavily and screaming as she tried to get her foot out of the knot of roots. Her foot began to bleed. She couldn't move it at all. Inuyasha finally caught up to her and quickly went to her aid.

"Kagome! W-What happened?!" he asked, immediately taking off his kimono and wrapping the it around her foot.

"No stop that hurts! Just carry me back to the hut." She said. He quickly nodded, picked her up, and ran back to the hut.  
"Please tell me you brought your backpack." He said to her.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know if it will help though." She said. They arrived to the hut and he put her down on her sleeping mat. Izayoi and InuTaisho quickly went by Kagome's side.

"Inuyasha, what happened?!" asked Izayoi.

"She broke her foot." He said. He took the kimono that was wrapped around her foot and accidentally pulled her foot. Kagome didn't even wince. He looked at her face and her eyes were rolling back and forth. "K-Kagome! Wake up!" he said. He lifted her head. Her head fell to the side and her eyes rolled up and closed.

"Let her, it's best if she's out and doesn't feel pain. Did she lose a lot of blood?" asked InuTaisho.

"No, I wrapped it up before it could really start to bleed. He took her shoe and sock off and her foot was blue and brown from the bruising with smeared blood all around it. There was a cut near her ankle, and that probably meant

"I'll go fetch some water to clean the wound." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded and InuTaisho kneeled down to help him.

"I hope you know you're gonna have to do something big for you to fix this." Said InuTaisho. "and I'm not talking about the foot."

"I know, right now we need to focus on Kagome." He said impatiently. He grabbed Kagome's bookbag and ran his hands through it, looking for that white box with the red X on it. She always used that box for when someone got hurt. He managed to find it and opened it up. He found the gauz pads and pulled them out. He also found the yellow tube that was filled with this gooey stuff that Kagome put on cuts. He never used them, since he healed so fast, but at this time, it was really needed. He kept the box opened and put the bookbag aside. Izayoi came back with a bowl of water. Inuyasha thanked her and took it and began to clean Kagome's wound. As soon as he got the blood off, Kagome began to wake.

"Did I pass out?" she said. She soon felt a strong wave of pain and yelled in agony.

"K-Kagome, it's okay I promise! It's not as bad as it looks!" said Inuyasha.

"It SURE FEELS LIKE IT!" shouted Kagome.

"Well, I got the white box out and I suppose you could use—"

"No, Inuyasha. I need to go home. If I don't my foot won't heal." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. "Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi can come with us, they can stay in the guest bedroom of my house, just hurry and let's go." She said. Inuyasha nodded and picked her up. Izayoi climbed on InuTaisho's back and he followed Inuyasha. Soon, they arrived to Kaede's village. Kaede greeted them in her hut with warm welcomes.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Oh my! Kagome, are ye hurt?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I broke my foot. We just needed to tell you that if Sango and Miroku come back, tell them that all of us will be in my time." Said Kagome.

"And who are you two?" asked Kaede.

"Those are my parents, I'll explain later. We gotta go." Said Inuyasha. Kaede seemed shocked but she nodded. They all ran to the well and stopped. "Kagome, are you sure they'll be able to come through?" asked Inuyasha.

"As long as they are in skin contact with either me or you." Said Kagome. The older couple nodded and help Inuyasha and Kagome's hands. They all jumped in and jumped out. They were in Kagome's time.

"Wow, Kagome your house is so big." Said Izayoi.

"Thank you. Mama!" shouted Kagome. Her mother came out and soon ran to her aide.

"Kagome, my dear what happened?" asked Mama Higurashi.

"I broke my foot. Can Souta keep Inuyasha and his parents at home so you could take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Of course, dear." She said. She called Souta and he came out.

"Souta, I'm going to the hospital with mom, you stay here and take care of Inuyasha and his parents. I'll hopefully be back soon!" she said. "Inuyasha, will you take me to my mama's car?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. They went to her mother's car and put her in.

"Please be safe, Kagome." Said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha nodded as well. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha shut the door. He walked inside the house and joined Souta and his parents.

"Do you know if she'll be okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. The doctors are probably gonna put a cast on her foot, though. It looked pretty bad. How'd it happen?" asked Souta.

"She tripped on a root, I guess. I didn't see it happen. I just found her. What's a cast?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, it's this really hard thing they put around wherever you broke your bone, and it stays on there so you don't move it. When the bone is fully healed, they take it off." Said Souta. Inuyasha and the others nodded.

"How long do you think it will take for Kagome's foot to heal?"

"Well, it looked really bad, so I would say at least a month." Said Souta. "But I'm not a doctor, so you'll have to wait until Kagome gets back." Said Souta.

It was around two to three hours until Kagome came back. The group basically sat down and watched TV. Izayoi and InuTaisho were most fascinated by it, since they didn't know what a tv even was. Kagome came in with a green cast on her foot, and she was on crutches. Inuyasha got up and helped her to the nearest seat on the couch and sat by her.

"Kagome, is that the cats?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome giggled.

"No, it's the _cast_." She mocked. Inuyasha blushed. "The doctor said I should have the cast off within a month." Said Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It was mine." She said, smiling. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't want to start a scene.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving until you're okay." He said. "I don't care how long it takes." Kagome smiled.

"You're sweet." She said. "You don't have to stay with me the whole time, I'll be fine."

"But I won't be." He said. Kagome blushed lightly and nodded. Izayoi and InuTaisho both stood and bowed to Mama Higurashi.

"It's nice to meet you, Mother of Kagome." Said InuTaisho and Izayoi.

"I am Inuyasha's mother."

"And I his father."

"Welcome! It's always nice to have guests! Would you all like some tea?" asked Mama. They all agreed and she went to go get it ready. Everyone sat down in the living room around the table. The tea was ready and everyone had a cup except for Inuyasha.

"Kagome, when you're done do you mind if we can talk alone for a minute?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome sipped her cup and smiled. She nodded and leaned on his arm. He blushed and quickly put an arm around her shoulder. Mama Higurashi noticed and smiled as did Izayoi and InuTaisho.

"Mama, wheres Grampa?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, he's not feeling too well. He's taking a nap. He ate too much of my pickles even when I told him not to, he must be having bad heartburn." She said. Kagome nodded and finished her tea.  
"Okay Inuyasha, let's go." She said, getting up. Inuyasha quickly helped her up and she reached for her crutches.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um…I need these to walk." Said Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"If I'm here, you ain't walkin'." Said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and he took her upstairs to her room. He put her down on her bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I want to apologize." He said. Kagome looked confused.

"About what?"

"Everything." He said. Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm sorry about me going to Kikyo all those times, I'm sorry that I yell at you, I'm sorry abou calling you a wench all the time, I'm sorry about your foot,." He said. "I need to treat you with more respect from now and on." He said. He took her hand in his.

"Inuyasha…what brought this up?" she asked.

"Kagome…what if something worse happened to you when you ran off? What if some demon came and noticed you had the shards and…he could have…I don't even want to say it." He said. "I take you for granted so much and it's wrong of me." He said. He tightened his grip on Kagome's hand and his eyes saddened. "I know there's a lot of other people you could go to besides me. Some of them are better than I am, but please, just promise me you'll stay by my side." He said. Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I know how it's like to feel like you're nothing compared to your competition." She said. Inuyasha knew what she meant and he felt his heart break. "I've learned to cope with it, but either way, I would still be with you no matter what." She said smiling. Inuyasha's eyes saddened. Kagome turned to face him and as soon as he saw that he took the chance and pulled her into a hug.  
"By competition…you mean Kikyo…right?" he asked. He felt Kagome nod as she pressed her face in his chest. He knew that meant she was trying not to cry. He held her tight and let her release her pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this in front of you." She said, wiping the tears away from her face. He frowned and pulled her close again.

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't have done." He said. "When I promised to protect you with my life, I broke that promise…so many times." He said. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her beautiful scent that was mixed with the salt of her tears. His heard felt like it was burned. "I know you're really good as faking a smile. You may look happy, but I know I scarred you inside. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, I know that eventually down the road, you're going to forget about what you just told me. Even with that fact, I can't say I love you less than I did before today." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'Love…me?'

"I know that no matter how many times you yell at me, or go to Kikyo, or call me a wench, I'm still going to love you the same amount, if not more." She said. Inuyasha felt crushed. He had done her wrong so many times. Why did she still love him? How _could _she still love him?

"Kagome…I didn't know…"

"I know, I didn't mean for you to find out like this, but I guess that's fate." She said with a sad smile. "I'm going to be fine. I promise."

"How do you know…" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I ended up fine all of the other times." She said. This crushed him even more. That she was aware of how many times he screwed up. How many times he went to Kikyo, leaving Kagome unprotected. And still, at the end of the day, she loves him just as much as she did before. He took her hands and nodded. Kagome smiled. 'I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, but I'm glad I finally got to tell him.' She thought. They both went downstairs and spent the rest of the night with the family.

* * *

Well, that's it! The next chapter is going to be 1 month later, the day Kagome get's her cast off! Sorry, I had to spoil it! I didn't want anyone upset that I didn't write anything between the whole month. It really wasn't anything special anyway. Please R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! It's kind of different than what I've been writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Also, just a reminder that I do have a tumblr that's only for Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts related things, .com, follow me!

* * *

Chapter Three: Regret or Dissapointment

Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, InuTaisho, Mama Higurashi, and Souta were all at the hospital. Kagome and Mama both helped Inuyasha and his parents change into more appropriate clothing for their time. Inuyasha was just wearing a red cap, since he refused to wear anything else. InuTaisho was wearing dark blue jeans with a blue t shirt, also with blue tennis shoes, and Izayoi was wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt, also with a pink cardigan and pink flip flops.

"Inuyasha, are you familiar with this place?" asked Izayoi, looking around the huge building.

"No, all I know is that people come here when they're sick, injured, or having a baby." Said Inuyasha. "The medicine here is way more advanced than back in our time. Humans could have limbs cut off and still survive thanks to this place." Said Inuyasha.

"Wow, Kagome sure does have the good stuff." Said InuTaisho.

"Speaking of Kagome, were ready for you" said a nurse as she walked back inside with a clipboard. Everybody got up and followed Kagome, Mama, and Souta, since they knew what they were doing. They entered a big room that had one of the doctor beds, and a desk for the doctor. Kagome sat on the bed, letting her cast dangle off. The doctor came in a bit later, and sat down in front of Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, how's your foot doing?" asked the doctor.

"Pretty good, I can walk without the crutches now." Said Kagome.

"Well, that's good news. Let's take this baby off and we'll run a couple x-rays just to make sure your foot is completely healed." Said the doctor. Kagome nodded. The doctor pulled out a footrest from the bed Kagome was sitting on. "Just lay your foot flat on here." Said the doctor. The doctor got out a tool that was the saw that cut the cast off. He started up the saw and began the process.

Once the cast was off, Kagome moved her foot around, enjoying the lightness of it. She smiled.

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore." Said Kagome. The doctor smiled.

"Well then I'm sure you're healed. You're good to go as soon as I get these x-rays finished." Said the doctor. He put the x-ray sheet on her foot, turned the lights off, and began taking the x-rays. The doctor finished and took the photos to another room.

"So Kagome, how do you feel?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"I feel pretty good. I'm glad that heavy thing is off of my foot and I don't have to use those crutches anymore." Said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. He loved seeing her happy.

"Good." Said Inuyasha. Izayoi smiled.

"I'm so happy you're finally healed, dear!" said Izayoi. Kagome smiled and thanked her. The doctor came back and gave them the green light.

"Ms. Higurashi, you're all set! Here's your paperwork and you all have a great day!" said the doctor. Kagome thanked him and got down from the seat and almost fell over. Inuyasha was quick to catch her.

"Kagome, is it your foot?" asked a worried hanyou.

"Y-Yeah, I just feel weak in my leg."

"That's normal. You've had that cast on for so long and you haven't used that foot in a whole month, your muscles aren't as strong as they used to be. Just give it a couple days and it should be much better. Just take it easy, okay?" said the doctor. Kagome nodded.

"Well, I guess I could use crutches for another couple days." Said Kagome.

"Hah! As if!" said Inuyasha. He put her arm around his shoulder for support to help her walk. "You're strong enough to walk on your own!" said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"Well aren't you sweet?" said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed and looked the other way.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Inuyasha. "Let's go." He said. They all went to Kagome's car and drove home. Mama was driving a van that fit 7 people. Two in the front, two in the middle, and three in the back. Mama and Souta were in the front seat, Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle, and InuTaisho and Izayoi in the back. Kagome was moving her foot around in circles to get her strength back.

"Are you gonna be okay to fight?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't take her eyes off of her foot.

`"I should be, if not. I could always just fight while I'm on Kilala." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Good point. Ya know, if you want you could stay here a couple more days." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha it's been a whole month since me _or _you were in the feudal era. I miss Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.

"Alright, we can go back whenever you want then." Said Inuyasha. _'As much as I loved have alone time with just us, I have to admit that I miss them too.' _Thought Inuyasha. They all arrived at the Higurashi home and walked out. Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs and the rest followed. InuTaisho and Izayoi both changed into their Kimonos.

"Inuyasha, can we go back now?" asked Kagome.

"Uh, sure. I figured you wanted to stay a bit longer considering that we just got here." Said Inuyasha. "But if you want to go back, then let's go." Said Inuyasha. InuTaisho and Izayoi followed.

'For the past month, Inuyasha has been way too nice to me. It's weird and I don't know if I like it. Besides, it's probably because he felt bad. It was kind of his fault that this whole thing happened in the first place.' Thought Kagome. She just stared at the hanyou and smiled.

"Lady Higurashi." Said InuTaisho. Mama Higurashi looked at the older man. "I would like to thank you for letting us stay here. It was a great honor for us to meet you." Said the demon as he bowed in respect.

"Anytime! You are all welcome in this house at any hour of the day!" said Mama. Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Higurashi." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded. They all went to the shrine and jumped in.

"Sango, when will Kagome and Inuyasha be back?" asked Shippo. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were all in the field where the well was.

"I don't know. Inuyasha sent his father to tell us she would be back today." Said Sango. "I hope she's still not hurt."

"I can sense the well opening." Said Miroku. Kaede nodded.

"As do I." said the elderly priestess. A light came from the well and Inuyasha and InuTaisho both jumped out with Kagome and Izayoi on their backs.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" shouted Shippo as he jumped in Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed with joy.

"Shippo! I missed you so much!" said Kagome.

"Welcome back, all of you." Said Miroku with a smile. As soon as Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms, Sango jumped into them.

"I missed you so much, Kagome!" said Sango.

"I missed you too, Sango!" said Kagome.

"It's not easy dealing with _only _Miroku and Shippo, you know." Said Sango, teasing the two. Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, welcome back." Said Miroku. "What's with the large smile?" said Miroku. Inuyasha hadn't noticed, but he was smiling like an idiot.

"Uh, I guess I just missed it here." Said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled and nodded. They were all on their way back to the village when a soul collector came by and circled Inuyasha.

"It's Kikyo's soul collectors…" said Sango. _'Why would she choose now to ask for him?' _thought Sango. Inuyasha hesitated.

_'I know she's calling for me, but should I go?' _thought Inuyasha. _'No, that would just prove that I'm lying again.'_ He thought.

"Just ignore it. Let's keep moving." Said Inuyasha as he walked away from the soul carrier. The whole group was staring at him as if he was crazy. Especially Kagome. She shook it off of her head and kept moving. They reached the village and it was already around 8pm so it was getting dark. The group had set up a fire in the hut Kaede had people build for them. It was a decent size hut. It was big and had enough space for everyone to sleep in. Shippo had fallen asleep already and the rest of the group were awake.

"So now that were all together again, care to explain what happened?" asked Sango. Kagome gasped.

"Oh, right! I forgot you didn't know the whole story. Well, it was the day Inuyasha's parents were revived. Me and him got into an argument and I ran off. I tripped on a tree bush and I snapped the big bone of my foot. I had to stay in my time for it to completely heal." Said Kagome. "Oh, and Midoriko was the one who revived InuTaisho and Izayoi." Said Kagome. Sango and Miroku glanced at InuTaisho and Izayoi.

"She had told us that we shouldn't bother completing the Shikon No Tama. We have to let Naraku collect the shards." Said Inuyasha. Sango's eyed widened.

"But…." Started Sango before Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kohaku is going to survive. We just gotta make sure that his shard is the last one Naraku takes." Said Inuyasha. Sango looked relieved, but still worried.

"When Naraku collects all the shards, what'll happen next?" asked Miroku.

"Well, Midoriko told us that if the Shikon Jewel is completed while it's tainted, then it will destroy the one who completes it." Said Kagome.

"That sounds too easy. There has to be some trick." Said Sango.

"That's the point. Naraku _wants _us to think that there is a complicated way of destroying him, so we can ignore the real way to destroy him. Why do you think that there's still a pure light in the Shikon Jewel? If Naraku _really _wanted to, he could fill that pure light with darkness. He knows what will happen if he completes the jewel without it being pure. So as soon as he completes the jewel, he'll fill the pure light with darkness." Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

"I hope he doesn't know that we found it out." Said Kagome. Inuyasha and the rest nodded.

"Even if he does, we'll find a way to destroy him." Said InuTaisho. "Naraku has been here much longer than anyone thinks."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Around the time I died, so around 200 years ago, I was in battle with Naraku. He was the reason I died." Said InuTaisho.

"W-What?!" asked Inuyasha. "Why didn't I know this?" asked Inuyasha.

"You were only an infant. It was right after I named you, when I told Izayoi to run and start a new life. I knew I wouldn't survive, but I couldn't bring you and your mother down with me." Said InuTaisho. "He was searching for my fang, to make a sword out of it. Much like Tetsuaiga." Said InuTaisho. Inuyasha glanced at his sword.

"W-Why would he want to make a sword?"

"He thought that if he wielded a sword made from the strongest dog demon, he would be able to obtain the Shikon Jewel. But of course, he was not called Naraku back then. He was called Onigumo." Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Kikyo told me that once…"

"Yes, and she was fooled." Said InuTaisho. Inuyasha' ears perked up.

"What do you mean?"

"She told you Onigumo was a human, correct?" asked the youkai. Inuyasha nodded. InuTaisho smirked.

"Onigumo was never human. He had tricked Kikyo to believe that he was human. At first he wanted to kill her. He hated how pure she was. He hated her so much, that he burned his own body so that he could trick her into helping him. _That _was when he fell in love with her. He knew that burning himself was worst thing to do, of course I was long gone by then, but the story led on and on. Onigumo said that if he let millions of demons absorb his body, he would become a much stronger demon. Strong enough for Kikyo to fall in love with him. But instead, she fell for you." Said InuTaisho. Inuyasha's ears fell flat.

"So, that's why he doesn't want to love Kikyo anymore? Because he hated her at first?" asked Inuyasha. His father nodded.

"The poor girl." Said Kagome. Inuyasha was taken back from her words. "She was his target this whole time." Said the sad Miko.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha.

"I know I may somewhat be bothered by her, but she doesn't deserve that much cruelty!" she said. Inuyasha felt his chest feel heavy. He got up and left the hut. The group fell quiet.

"Kagome, what do you think is the matter with him?" asked Sango.

"He always gets bothered when someone speaks of Onigumo and Kikyo. I guess he doesn't like the fact that his arch nemesis wants Kikyo too." Said Kagome with a sad smile.

"Kagome, how is your foot?" asked Miroku.

"It's doing a lot better. I couldn't walk without support for a whole month, so the muscles in my foot are going to need time to go back to normal." Said Kagome.

"I can't believe Inuyasha stayed with you the entire month you were gone!" said Shippo.

"I agree, did he complain about you having to come back here?" asked Sango.

"Not at all. It was so weird. I'm so used to him nagging me to come back, but through the past month he was just so kind to me. I would think that he felt bad about the argument, but it was something else. Something I can't put my finger on." Said Kagome.

"Maybe he's falling for you?" asked Izayoi. Kagome blushed and Sango giggled.

"N-No. I know it's not that." She said looking down.

"Oh I'm just teasing, dear." Said Izayoi. Kagome nodded. Kaede walked into the hut and looked at the group.

"What happened to Inuyasha? I saw him running into the forest." Said Kaede. The group fell silent once again. Sango and Miroku both looked at Kagome. Her face wore a smile, but the group knew how bothered she was by it.

"Kagome, do you think he went to go see Kikyo?" asked Miroku. Kagome was quiet at first, but then she smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I knew he would. He couldn't just ignore her like he did back at the well. I knew he was going to see her before he lost the chance." Said Kagome.

"What are you going to do?" asked Miroku.

"What can I do? The woman stole the jewel shards from me, attempted to kill me, tried to take my soul, and he still goes to see her. There isn't anything I can do." Said Kagome. Sango sighed. "And besides, they love each other. It's not right for me to break them apart just because of my needs." Said Kagome. Kaede smiled.

"Ye have grown, Kagome. Mentally and physically." Said Lady Kaede.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Said Kagome. She began to rub her foot.

"Does your foot hurt, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, a little bit. My doctor gave me medicine to help the pain. It should be in my bag." Said Kagome, and she went through her bag. "Oh shoot. I think I forgot it back at home. Sango, could you walk me to the well and wait until I come back?" asked Kagome. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll help you." Said Sango. She helped Kagome up and they were on their way. They were walking through the forest and went to the opening where the well was and immediately hid behind a tree when they saw Inuyasha and Kikyo speaking to each other. "Kagome, what are they doing there?!" whispered Sango.

"I have no idea, but my foot is really starting to hurt and we need to find a way to distract them." Replied Kagome.

"Show yourselves!" shouted Kikyo. The two girls gasped and Sango helped Kagome up and they entered the clearing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and quickly avoided eye contact. "What are you two doing here?" asked Kikyo.

"That's a question I should be asking you!" replied Sango. Kagome gave her a look telling her to be nice and Sango took a deep breath. "Kagome forgot her medicine back in her world, and she has to go get it." Said Sango. Kikyo glared at Kagome and looked back at Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to speak but Kagome cut her off.

"_Why _are you looking at me like that?!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome yelling at the priestess.

"I wouldn't speak to me in that tone of voice, Kagome." Said Kikyo.

"I'll speak to you however I like,_ Kikyo_." Barked Kagome.

"Kagome, please stop." Said Sango. Kagome calmed down and nodded.

"Inuyasha, we'll speak again in another place, where we won't be interrupted." Said Kikyo as she looked at Kagome. She leaned into Inuyasha and kissed him. Sango and Kagome were shocked. Kagome was now furious.

"Okay _listen._" Said Kagome, breaking the two apart by standing between them. She faced Kikyo and pushed her away from Inuyasha. "I know exactly what you're doing and it's not going to work. You can love Inuyasha all you want and he can do the same. _I don't care_. I've learned that he simply cannot forget about you and that's _fine! _But I'm giving you a fair warning to _stay away from me_. I've done nothing wrong to you so there's no reason for you to have anything to do with me." Said Kagome, getting closer to Kikyo, having their faces inches away from each other's. "Do not get close to me, don't speak to me, don't even say my name. I want _nothing _to do with you. Do I make myself clear? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get my medicine. When I come back, _both of you _better be gone." Said Kagome, looking back at Inuyasha who was still avoiding eye contact. Kikyo shot another glare at the young miko and walked back into the forest. It was now quiet and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "You're sorry, right?" said Kagome, sarcastically. Inuyasha didn't say anything and was still looking away from her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She said. He slowly turned to face her. He saw the pain in her eyes and the hurt.  
"I…"

"You what? You're sorry? You won't ever leave me again? What is it this time?" asked Kagome. She shot him one last glare before she began to walk to the well. Sango followed and sat at the edge of the well. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, Sango. I'm sorry you had to witness all of that." Said Kagome as she jumped in. Inuyasha stayed and began to walk close to Sango.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked. Sango didn't look at him; she just looked down at her hands as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm disappointed." She said as her voice started to crack. She wiped a tear from her eye. "If only you knew how much she's been through because of you and her. If only you knew how much she hurt." She said.

"Sango…I'm sorry I upset you this much."

"I just want to know why. Why do you come back knowing what you're doing to Kagome? Just stop! I don't care if it doesn't faze you; the rest of us can't bear to see Kagome like this! She's always sad and down when you're gone because she knows exactly what you're doing!" said Sango, wiping the tears away.

"I…I didn't know…"

"Well you should have. I would go back to the village before Kagome comes back. Let her calm down before you try to talk to her." Said Sango. Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks for talkin' to me." He said as he left the opening. It was only about a couple minutes later when Kagome climbed out of the well with a small pill bottle and a large bottle of water.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Said Sango. Kagome jumped out of the well and noticed a difference in Sango's face.

"Sango, were you crying?" asked Kagome. Sango only smiled.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Let's get back to the others." Said Sango. Kagome nodded and they were on their way. They arrived at Kaede's hut and walked in. Everyone looked up at the two girls who were walking to their spots.

"Hey Kagome." Said Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a death glare.

"Since I haven't yelled at you yet, I might as well do it now." Said Kagome. Inuyasha gulped. "I don't give a flying crap about anything you do with her, okay?! You can hug her, kiss her, have sex with her, I don't care anymore. But when she kisses you in front of me _just _to get me angry, that means she's asking for a fight. I don't know what changed you, but you were so nice to me when we were in my time, but now you go behind by back _yet again_." Said Kagome. "I was so sure I loved you before, now I'm not so sure." Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened and she left the hut.

"Inuyasha, you went to go see Kikyo?" asked Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded slowly. His mother frowned. "And you kissed her in front of Kagome." Said Izayoi. Inuyasha didn't reply.

"I'm going after her." Said Inuyasha as he walked out of the hut. He walked out and walked to the God Tree. He knew she would be there. He walked there and saw her leaning against it with her forehead pressed on the bark. "Kagome…"

"Can't you leave me alone?" she asked. Inuyasha's eyes saddened.

"I don't want to. I feel bad." Said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

"I was wrong. It was wrong for me to yell at you for something she did. It's not your fault that you love each other." Said Kagome. She turned and walked in front of Inuyasha. "So from now and on, you can see her any time you want." Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyed saddened even more and his ears fell flat.

"But…"

"No, you love her. She loves you. I can't compete with that, so go live your life." She said with a smile. Inuyasha took her hands in his.

"I don't want to." He said. "You gotta know that _she _kissed _me_. I didn't have a say in that. I do care for Kikyo but I don't feel the same way I did 50 years ago." Said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. "I want to be with you, by your side." Said the hanyou. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Okay, whatever you say, Inuyasha." She said as she hugged him back.

"So do you love me now?" he asked. Kagome blushed.

"W-What?" asked Kagome

"Do you love me? You said you didn't think you loved me anymore, so I was wondering if you do again."

"I…yeah…I do." She said. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her.

"Good. I love you too." Said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she cried on his chest.

"Good. It's about time." She said.

"I'll never leave you again, my love." He said. She blushed hard and giggled. "W-What?"

"You need to be more romantic like this." She said. He blushed and looked away.

"Feh."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I don't know when the next one will be up! Reviewwww!


	4. Endddd

Hey everyone, I'm writing sooner than expected. I got Windows 8.1 and I got Microsoft Office 2013 for free so woohoo for thatttt. But anyway, I kind of have bad news.

I decided to end the story with the last chapter. I didn't really realize how good of an ending the last chapter was and if I added anything else, it would basically be an epilogue to the story and I don't want that. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, and I hope to be inspired to write another fanfiction soon. Love y'all.

OH OH OH. PLEASE READ BELOW.

I WILL FOR SURE NO MATTER WHAT HAVE A SMALL SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. JUST TO CLEAR UP WHAT HAPPENED WITH INUYASHAS PARENTS, INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S FUTURE, ETC, ETC.


End file.
